


SCP-111: The Generation of Miracles

by twisted_sheets



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, Gen, M/M, SCP-307, SCP-978
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Brief background</b>
</p><p><b>SCP-111 (“The Generation of Miracles”)</b>: SCP-111 is currently composed of what appears to be five males of ethnic Japanese descent, aged between ██ and ██ years old. Their physical appearances vary individually, although a distinguishing feature seems to be bright hair colors that correspond that of the colors of a standard rainbow: red, yellow, green, blue, and violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Foreword**

Tests were conducted as part of Project M███████. Photos were taken at various times, and were not logged in chronological order.

**Brief background**

[**SCP-978**](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-978): SCP-978 appears to be a standard chrome-and-black Polaroid One instant camera, with no distinctive identifying marks or damage. SCP-978 operates the same as a standard camera, and shows no anomalous behavior beyond the photographs it produces. When a subject is pictured with SCP-978, the photograph that develops shows not what the subject was doing at the time of the photo, but rather what the subject wanted to be doing.

 **SCP-111 (“The Generation of Miracles”)** : SCP-111 is currently composed of what appears to be five males of ethnic Japanese descent, aged between ██ and ██ years old. Their physical appearance varies individually, although a distinguishing feature seems to be bright hair colors that correspond that of the color of a standard rainbow: red, yellow, green, blue, and violet.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-1 [“Akashi”]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Reading a book [ _Tao Te Ching_ , Wang Bi version]  
 **Photo Result:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

 **Subject:** SCP-111-1   
 **Photographed Activity:** Playing shogi by himself  
 **Photo Result:** There appears to be another player sitting on the opposite side. It appears to be [DATA EXPUNGED]

 **Subject:** SCP-111-1  
 **Photographed Activity:** Looking directly at the photographer  
 **Photo Result:** The photographer is shown [DATA EXPUNGED]

 **Subject:** SCP-111-1  
 **Photographed Activity:** Asleep  
 **Photo Result:** SCP-111 is gathered together in a large room in a traditional Japanese house, all wearing summer kimono [yukata]. SCP-111-1 and SCP-111-2 play shogi on the veranda. SCP-111-3 and 111-5, nearby, seem to be engaged in roughhousing. SCP-111-4 is eating umaibo [a traditional Japanese snack]. Standing outside under a tree is former Agent N███████, watching SCP-111 with an amused and fond look on his face.

Note: On closer examination of the resulting photo, “K█████”, also in summer kimono, is sitting near SCP-111-1, seemingly watching the game, an intent look on his face.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-2 [“Midorima”]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Arguing with Agent T████ [a member of Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 (aka “Starkers”)] _._ Only SCP-111-2 was captured in the photo  
 **Photo Result:** [DATA REDACTED]

Notes: _I fucking KNEW IT. Pay up, assholes_. – Agent M█████

SCP-111-2, when shown the photo, reddened, but refused to further comment, even when pressed.

 _I didn’t think Shin-chan had THAT in him. But man, look at that_ _[EXPLETIVE REDACTED]!_ … _Can I keep this?_ – Agent T████. Agent T████ was not given custody of the photo, nor was he given a copy.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-2   
 **Photographed Activity:** Having a quiet discussion with Agent T████  
 **Photo Result:** SCP-111-2, dressed in medical scrubs, in an operating theater, performing surgery on an unidentified patient. He seems to be assisted by someone resembling Agent T████; everyone else in the operating theater appear to be indistinct.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-3 [“Aomine”]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Napping in his room  
 **Photo Result:** No change.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-3  
 **Photographed Activity:** Being briefed by Agent M████ of the mission  
 **Photo Result:** Wading in a stream in an unidentified wooded area, crayfish in one hand, net on the other. Agent M████ is close by, standing on the shore, and carrying a small picnic basket.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-4 [“Murasakibara”]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Eating snacks in his room  
 **Photo Result:** No change.

Note: On closer examination, it appears that the number of snacks SCP-111-4 has on hand tripled in the resulting photo.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-4  
 **Photographed Activity:** Sleeping, head on Agent H█████’s [a member of Task Force Sigma-7 (aka “The Babysitters”) ] lap  
 **Photo Result:** No change.

 **Subject:** SCP-111-5 [“Kise”]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Flirting with a research staff member as he is examined  
 **Photo Result:** In his room, asleep

 **Subject:** SCP-111-5  
 **Photographed Activity:** Getting kicked in the shin by Agent K████████ [Commander of Mobile Task Force Zeta-5 (aka “Honeypots”) ]  
 **Photo Result:** Agent K████████ is patting SCP-111-5’s head. SCP-111-5 appears to be blushing and happy, while Agent K████████ is smiling.

Note: _What the_ _[EXPLETIVE REDACTED] is this? I am going to [EXPLETIVE REDACTED] you, Kise!_ – Agent K████████

 **Subject:** “K█████” (SCP number pending)  
 **Photographed Activity:** Reading a book [ _Run, Melos!_ by Osamu Dazai] in his room  
 **Photo Result:** The maple tree in the site garden. “K█████” is nowhere in sight

Note: On closer examination, it appears “K█████” is reading the same book underneath the tree.

 _I swear, he wasn’t there when I examined the photo_. – Assistant Researcher K███

 _Considering_ “K█████’s” _unusual properties, it would probably be best to make it SOP that any photo/video taken of his presence be examined very thoroughly_ – Dr. T█████

 **Subject:** “K█████”  
 **Photographed Activity:** Eating a meal prepared by Agent K█████ [ a member of at the Mobile Task Force Omega-10 (aka “Stormchasers”) ] site’s cafeteria. Agent K█████ is eating with him  
 **Photo Result:** Drinking what appears to be [possibly vanilla] milkshake at a popular Japanese fast-food restaurant M███ B█████. Across him is Agent K█████, who is eating from what seems to be a large pile of cheeseburgers, and an unidentified young man, who is eating a popsicle. All appear to be relaxed and happy.

Note: Asked the identity of the unidentified young man, “K█████” appeared upset and did not answer and was unusually uncooperative with further requests for information. Further research eventually identified the young man as O██████ S████████, who was [DATA EXPUNGED] at Incident 111-██. His exact connection to “K█████”, however, is yet unknown and is under investigation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **Excerpt from Audio log s** **████████** **, Date:** **██** **/** **██** **/** **████**

 **Foreword:** Conversation between **Dr. N██████** , head researcher for SCP-111-2, and **Agent T████** , a recently added member of Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 (aka “Starkers”), conducted at Dr. N██████‘s office at Site ██, “S███████”.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** A cart, Agent?

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** A rickshaw, actually. _[Silence]_ It’s … not a bad idea. And I don’t mind. It’s good exercise.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** Really.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Okay, maybe I mind a little. A lot. Iiiis this talk about that, because I–

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** No, Agent T████, this talk isn’t about that particular incident.

 **Agent T** **████** **:** Then…

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** It’s about a more…persistent recent behavior of yours toward SCP-111-2.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Shin-chan?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** Yes. Precisely that.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Oh. _[Pause]_ _Oh_.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** Agent T████, I’m sure you’re aware of the practice of not giving or referring to human-like SCPs with nicknames that have not been approved or–

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** I don’t think Shin-chan _minds_ it? If he did, he’d make it known, you know he would, he’s bitchy like that, but he’s been more cooperative lately, and _maybe_ even a little nicer — he even gave some advice to Captain O██████ [the head of Mobile Task Force Alpha-12] about treating his injured ankle! In a, uh, _roundabout_ way.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** He hasn’t exercised the Djinn Protocol as often as before, and if he does, he usually uses only up to two of his three selfish requests. He’s been producing and giving out a lot more lucky items though, but I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** It’s not SCP-111-2’s behavior that concerns me.

 **Agent T** **████** **:** Ah.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** It’s yours, Agent T████.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Oh. I…see. _[Brief pause]_ Sir, am I–

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** _[Clears throat]_ Humanoid specimens have always been one of the hardest to handle and contain. One of the major reasons is that, as they are human-like in appearance and often in behavior as well, it is easier for those assigned to them to sympathize and humanize them, to think of these specimens as "one of them."

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** But humanoid specimens are not human. The Foundation does not consider or treat or see them as such. If they were, why would they be here?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** These feelings of sympathy and empathy for the humanoid subjects then eventually, in many circumstances, evolve and interfere with the personnel’s duties and responsibilities, sometimes causing untoward incidents — inappropriate relations, improper handling, flawed data  — at its worst, containment breaches and termination of the subject or personnel or both.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:**  So, with these concerns in mind, tell me, T████, why did you and continue to call SCP-111-2 Shin-chan?

_[Pause]_

**Agent** **T** **████** **:** I–

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** That is not to say a degree of rapport with the subject is not beneficial. Rapprochement fosters better cooperation between the subject and the researchers and other personnel, which often results in a smoother operation–

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** _[Muttering under breath]_ –Which is exactly what’s been _happening_ –

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** –but an excess of it would be cause of concern.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Sir, I just gave him a _nickname_. I don’t think–

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** Names, Agent T████, if you’re not aware, hold a lot of power.

 _[Silence; then sounds of chair scraping against the floor as Agent T_ _████_ _shifts in his seat.]_

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** T████, I’m sure you’re more than familiar with the possible consequences of getting too close with a subject.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Termination?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** _[Snorts]_ Termination is the least of the punishments you should be concerned of, Agent.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** _[Sounds of pen tapping against table]_ Frankly, I’m surprised.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Ah?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** I didn’t foresee the rapport between the two of you. You were present at Incident 111-██, in T█████ — survived it, even. Don’t give me that look, of course I’ve read your file, T████. I know you’ve seen what SCP-111 can do, what they’ve done. You know what “Shin-chan” is capable of.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** That _is_ one of the reason you’re part of this task force.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** _[In a lower voice]_   Yeah. I know.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** It's reassuring that you remember, Agent T████. Now, do you also remember what the letters in the Foundation’s name stand for? What our objectives are?

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** _[Promptly]_ Special Containment Procedures. We secure, contain, and protect.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** Correct. It’s common knowledge among us that the Foundation exists to protect the world from the anomalous objects and specimens we acquire, contain, and study. Lesser known and often forgotten is another and equally important duty that we have: To ensure the protection of these objects and specimens from the world — a world where others may seek to abuse and harm them. SCP-111-2’s containment procedures and protocols may sometimes seem unreasonable, but they were made with the intention to safeguard it from those who may seek to...take advantage of it. 

 ** **Dr. N** **██████** **:**** Keeping these in mind, I'm sure you realize that these procedures, Agent T████, were not made lightly. They were carefully tested and determined through years of rigorous study and experimentation, and circumventing them could have catastrophic effects.

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** I’m sure you’ve had the best intentions for the organization in your heart, Agent T████, but it would do well for you, and in consequence SCP-111-2, to remember your boundaries and to adhere to protocol.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** _[After a few moments of silence]_ Are you … reassigning me?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** _[Huffs]_ No. Whatever gave you that impression? You are right, of course.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Sir?

 **Dr. N** **██████** **:** SCP-111-2  _has_ been more cooperative and pleasant lately, and that has certainly pleased … many. SCP-111-2's unsociable nature has been a long-standing barrier to efficient research, and anything that may help ameliorate this nature is valued. As there doesn’t seem to be any adverse effects, the use of “Shin-chan” has been approved, although I believe that it’s best to limits its use with you. I’m not sure SCP-111-2 will react favorably if Agent M█████ starts calling it “Shin-chan”.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** _[Laughs]_   Yeah. I don’t think Shin-chan would be happy about that.

 _[Sounds of chairs scraping against the floor as Dr. N_ _██████_ _and Agent_ _T_ _████_ _stand up]_

 **Dr. N** ██████: Now that’s settled, be off with you. I have a mountain of papers to work on that I need to process before the day’s over. Are you and SCP-111-2 doing anything today?

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** Not … really. We’re just gonna have okonomiyaki together for dinner? But before that we have a meeting with Captain O██████ to go over our last mission, you know, with that creepy butt-sexing vampire tree that near took out K█████-sempai.

 **Dr. N** ██████: Ah, yes. I’ll see you then. Have a good day, Agent T████.

 **Agent** **T** **████** **:** You, too, Doc.

_[Door closes, then after a few seconds, footsteps stop abruptly]_

**Agent** **T** **████** **:** [In low, almost inaudible voice] Well _fuck_.

 

End Audio log excerpt.

**Note:** As of ██/█████/████, due to Incident 111-2-██, Agent T████ has since been removed from the task force and given Class A amnesiacs. Containment procedures for SCP-111-2 have been revised accordingly.

 **Addendum** : This has been added as Supplement 111-██ to the report on Incident 111-███. Access to this Audio log is now limited to those with level 4 and above security clearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter owes much to [thisisthefamilybusiness'](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness) unparalleled and superb SCP Foundation/Hannibal fic [_Come, Scientist, Destroy_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/897024/chapters/1732810), very much the best SCP AU out there, especially on the discussion on handling human-shaped SCPs. SCP Foundation's treatment of human-like SCPs vary from object to object. They're not always very kind, though.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 **SCP-978 Extended test log of selected members of** **mobile task forces** **for SCP 111 (“The Generation of Miracles”)**

_Mobile Task Force Omega-10 (aka “Stormchasers”)_

**Subject:** Agent A███  
 **Photographed Activity:** Supervising the training of the members of the Stormchasers  
 **Photo Result:** No change

 **Subject:** Agent A███  
 **Photographed Activity:** Sleeping  
 **Photo Result:** Supervising the training of Mobile Task Force Omega-10, whose members now appear to have vastly improved physique

 **Subject:** Agent H█████ [Captain of the Stormchasers]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Typing a mission report  
 **Photo Result:** Positioning figurines in what appears to be a miniature reconstruction of the Battle of Sekigahara

 **Subject:** Agent K██████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Receiving physical therapy for knee injuries sustained during Incident H-██  
 **Photo Result:** In the foreground is Agent K██████ dressed in full and enhanced combat gear and carrying what appears to be a highly modified rifle, directing members of the task force to action while keeping an eye out. In the background is a standard Foundation combat helicopter.

Note: Agent K██████ has recently requested return to active duty. Request has yet to be approved.

 **Subject:** Agent I████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Reading a book [ _The Best Book of Puns_ , by Art Moger]  
 **Photo Result:** On stage in what appears to be a packed comedy concert hall. He appears to be performing a stand-up comedy act

 **Subject:** Agent K█████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Playing basketball at the site’s court  
 **Photo Result:** Playing basketball with an unidentified group of people in what appears to be a street court in Agent K█████’s hometown. Among the players seems to be Agent H█████, who appears to be on Agent K█████'s team.

 **Subject:** Agent K█████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Eating cheeseburgers at the site cafeteria.  
 **Photo Result:** Eating cheeseburgers at a F██ **█** G███ restaurant in ██. Accompanying him is Agent H█████ and Dr. G█████

Note: On closer inspection of photo, it appears “K█████” is with them. He is sitting beside Agent K█████, drinking what appears to be vanilla milkshake.

Agent K█████ was told to report for counseling after this photo was taken.

 **Subject:** Agent K█████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Sitting on a chair in a room, waiting for interrogation for Incident 111-1-██  
 **Photo Result:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

Note: Agent K█████ was given Class A amnesiacs and was placed in temporary leave from the task force until further evaluations and testings are made. Further action on other members of the task force in light of this incident is pending and under review.

_Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 (aka “Starkers”)_

**Subject:** Agent O██████ [Captain of the Starkers]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Going over mission reports  
 **Photo Result:** In a rocking chair, knitting what appears to be an afghan in autumn colors

 **Subject:** Agent T████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Carrying SCP-111-2 in a rickshaw  
 **Photo Result:** SCP-111-2 and Agent T████ have switched places, with Agent T████ in the rickshaw and SCP-111-2 pulling it. Agent T████ is also now wearing a “sexy” nurse costume

Note: _What the [EXPLETIVE REDACTED]_. – Agent M█████

 _Man, I look_ good. _Aren’t my legs great?_ – Agent T████

 **Subject:** Agent M█████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Posing for the camera, smiling  
 **Photo Result:** Shoving a [DATA REDACTED] into the photographer’s [DATA REDACTED]

 _I have no words_. – Agent T████

_Mobile Task Force Zeta-5 (aka “Honeypots”)_

**Subject:** Agent K████████ [Captain of the Honeypots]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Looking at the camera, scowling  
 **Photo Result:** No change

 **Subject:** Agent K████████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Debriefing the surviving members of Mobile Task Force Zeta-5 after Incident ████, calm, face impassive  
 **Photo Result:** Alone in his room [DATA REDACTED]

Note: Agent K████████ has requested the picture be destroyed. His request has been denied.

 **Subject:** Agent M███████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Posing for the camera, smiling  
 **Photo Result:** The photographer and Agent M███████ are in what appears to be a romantic candlelit dinner date. Agent M███████ is holding the photographer’s hand, who is blushing, but smiling shyly

Note: Agent M███████ was told to report for counseling. The photographer has taken out a restraining order against Agent M███████.

_Mobile Task Force Beta-8 (aka “Scalpers”)_

**Subject:** Agent I███████  
[Captain of the Scalpers] **Photographed Activity:** Supervising the training of Mobile Task Force Beta-8 with Agent M████  
 **Photo Result:** [DATA EXPUNGED]

Note: _Data expunged? I’m flattered, but quite an overreaction, don’t you think?_ – Agent I███████

 _The photographer had to take Class B amnesiacs. Also, who the hell thought it was a good idea to show the picture to S_ ██████ _? He’s locked himself in his room now, curled up and crying. – Dr. H_ ███████

 **Subject:** Agent M████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Sitting on the chair, posing for the camera, smiling  
 **Photo Result:** In a rooftop of an unidentified building, sleeping. On her lap is SCP-111-3, sleeping as well.

 **Subject:** Agent M████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Lecturing SCP-111-3  
 **Photo Result:** Lecturing SCP-111-3, who is on his knees, crying. Her foot is planted firmly on his head

Note: When shown the picture, Agent M████ appears dismayed, remarking that such action is not a ladylike thing to do, but upon further reflection, she adds that SCP-111-3 probably deserves a sound trashing sometimes.

 **Subject:** Agent S██████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Standing, posing for the camera, nervous smile on his face  
 **Photo Result:** Posing for the camera, but now with a more confident smile and stance

 **Subject:** Agent S██████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Writing reports, while being badgered by SCP-111-3  
 **Photo Result:** Drawing manga, showing [DATA REDACTED]

 _I’m…pretty sure there’s a market for that sort of thing. NOT THAT I KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT. Didn’t know he had in him, though_. – Agent W████████

_Mobile Task Force Sigma-7 (aka “Babysitters”)_

**Subject:** Agent O██████ [Captain of the Babysitters]  
 **Photographed Activity:** Giving a mission briefing  
 **Photo Result:** Being held aloft by members of the task force on a litter. They appear to be cheering, while others are waving banners that say “Captain O██████ is the greatest captain ever!!!!” Around each arm of Agent O██████ is a young woman, who appear enamored of him

Note: _Not gonna happen. No woman in their right mind would ever date Muscle Gorilla. Even on the point of death. Or undeath_. – Agent F████

 _Why don’t any of you assholes have any respect for me?_ – Agent O██████

 _Very likely due to such things as this_. – Agent W██

 **Subject:** Agent H█████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Eating with SCP-111-4  
 **Photo Result:** No change

 **Subject:** Agent H█████  
 **Photographed Activity:** Asleep  
 **Photo Result:** In an unidentified beach, wearing surfing gear and holding a surf board, with Agent K█████ and Dr. G█████, both who are sitting on a blanket, Agent K█████ also in surfing gear and Dr. G█████ in a swimsuit, looking proudly at Agent H█████ and smiling

 

**Notes** : While SCP-978 does seem to have an unlimited supply of film, let’s try not to abuse it for useless things, shall we? – O5-█


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Only personnel with Level 3 and above security clearance may view these files. Any attempts to access these files illegally will immediately result in demotion to Class D and then termination.

**Incident Report 896-12 D**

**Incident: Destruction of an instance of SCP-896, “ ~~The Creepy Buttsexing~~ Vampire Tree”/“The Wych Elm” **

**Object Class:** Keter

 **Personnel Involved:** SCP-111-2 (“Midorima”) and Members of Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 (aka “Starkers”)

 **Date:** [DATA REDACTED]

 **Location:** [DATA REDACTED]

**Overview of the Incident**

On [DATA REDACTED], while hiking in the forest of [DATA REDACTED] (a largely untouched forest at the base of Mt. ████, also known as a popular spot for [DATA REDACTED]), a group of hikers reported seeing what they called in local folklore a _jubokko_ (樹木子, “vampire tree”) devouring a man whole. After administering amnesiacs to the hikers and several officials, Foundation personnel and allies within the local government shut down access to the area, ostensibly as part of the annual search for the bodies of those who committed [DATA REDACTED]).

SCP-111-2 (“Midorima”) and members of the Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 (aka “Starkers”), who were based near the area, were assigned to contain SCP-896, as [Mobile Task Force Theta-4 (aka “Gardeners”)](http://www.scp-wiki.net/task-forces), which specializes in tracking and containing plant-based SCPs, were still incapacitated after an incident with [SCP-307](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-307).

In the aftermath of the containment, SCP-111-2 incinerated and destroyed a 3-kilometer radius of the area in an explosion one witness described as “the wrath of gods”. Human fatalities were nil, though, and all members of the Starkers survived, though some, most severely Agent T████ suffered injuries.

**Brief Description of SCPs and Team Involved**

**SCP-111-2 (“Midorima”)**

SCP-111-2 is part of SCP-111 (“The Generation of Miracles”), which is currently composed of what appears to be five males of ethnic Japanese descent, aged between ██ to ██ years old. Their physical appearance varies individually, although a distinguishing feature seems to be bright hair colors that correspond that of the color of a standard a rainbow: red, yellow, green, blue, and violet.

SCP-111-2 has green hair and eyes, and is the second tallest of the “Miracles”. Like all of the Miracles, SCP-111-2 has several unusual abilities. SCP-111-2 is able to alter and control projectile motion, accuracy and range, as well as the properties of the resulting explosions and extent of damage of the said projectile.

SCP-111-2 also produces, through unknown means, “lucky charms” (tagged as SCP-111-2-1 and so forth), that, as the name implies, give the recipient good luck. These lucky charms range from common items such as pencils, to unusual ones, such as a penguin.

SCP-111-2 also creates astrological charts for an individual person (which are said to be “highly accurate”), displaying a vast knowledge on astrology. In conjunction with this ability is that all multimedia devices within range of ██ meters from SCP-111-2 are able to receive broadcasts of Oha Asa, a well-known horoscope program in Japan.

**Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 (aka “Starkers”)**

Mobile Task Force Alpha-12 is based in Site ██ (named “Shuutoku”) and was initially assigned to monitor and secure, protect, and contain SCP-111-2, as well as incidents involving SCP-111-2. However, when Project M███████ was initiated, SCP-111-2 was incorporated into the task force, and now, aside from their previous directives, they also assigned in helping contain other SCPs and related incidents.

It is reported that they were nicknamed Starkers after Agent M█████ declared the force and the Foundation were “stark-raving mad” in making SCP-111-2 a member of the task force.

**SCP-896**

SCP-896 is a carnivorous plant-like species that exhibits mimetic polymorphism, by which it mimics a variety of non-anomalous trees (and, in rare occasions, large shrubs), usually the dominant species in the area, but is not related to or from any known flora. However, regardless of what tree or shrub it resembles, instances of SCP-896 usually share several similar features as described below.

When its victim (usually a large, warm-blooded animal) approaches within approximately of 7 feet of SCP-896, its branches rapidly move and grow towards the victim to capture it by wrapping around and binding all the victim’s limbs and its torso in a tight grip until it is immobile. The branches seem to exercise care to not to fatally injure or asphyxiate the victim during capture, though there have been instances when the victim has been killed during this process.

Then, three or four thin and hollow branches forcibly enter the victim’s [DATA REDACTED], and inject the victim with a liquid concoction that contains paralytic, anesthetic, and sedative properties.

When the victim’s movement ceases, the branches then retreat back to SCP-896, carrying the victim with it. SCP-896’s trunk opens, revealing it to be relatively hollow, and the branches place the victim inside the trunk in an upright position.

The branches then release the victim, and tiny, hollowed ‘veins’ with sharp, needle-like ends appear from within the trunk’s walls and impale themselves into the victim. It’s been observed that these ‘veins’ are capable of puncturing through 1/4 inch of stainless steel. Afterwards, the trunk seals itself close, thus imprisoning the victim within the trunk.

SCP-896 then gradually siphons nutrients from the victim, using it to sustain its growth. Duration of digestion of the victim depends on its size: a normal-sized, 200-pound sheep lasts for 6 months, while a 5-feet, 130-pound human lasts for 5 and a half months. Digestion has been found to vary depending on weather or environmental conditions, such as during drought, when digestion takes longer. It is not known if the victim is conscious or regains consciousness during digestion.

Skeleton and hair/fur/feathers and nails and hooves and inorganic materials such as clothing and jewelry are unconsumed, and are eventually expelled by SCP-896 when digestion of the victim is finished. Skin was previously thought to be consumed as well, but there have been instances when the skin of the animal has remained relatively intact, though severely dehydrated, usually appearing as brittle and parchment dry.

The victim does not seem to be primary source of food for SCP-896 and likely serves as a supplementary. It is not known how SCP-896 detects the presence of victims, though it seems to display some level of intelligence.

Neither reproduction methods used by SCP-896 nor conditions for its growth and establishment are known. It is unusual to find more than one or two SCP-896 within a single area. It has been hypothesized they may reproduce via anemophily, zoophily, and anthropophily, regardless of species they mimic.

 **Note:** It is not currently known if SCP-896 is related to SCP-307, as they seem to share similar hunting patterns.

_Special Containment Procedures for SCP-896_

If found in the wild, all organic and non-organic objects within a ██-meter radius of SCP-896 are incinerated. All personnel involved with SCP-896 must wear specialized, fire-proofed, Kevlar-reinforced CBRN suits, and are required to submit to full herbicidal bath treatment and quarantine for one to two weeks. If any personnel have unprotected contact with SCP-896, termination via incineration is strictly enforced.

 **Note:** _While using “creepy buttsexing vampire tree” as a description for SCP-896 is undoubtedly hilarious to your schoolboy sense of humor, it is inappropriate and misleading and inaccurate. To the personnel who keep changing the title of this document, we_ will _find you, and when we do, a chat and a visit to SCP-682 will be in order_. – O5-█

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that all 'science' mentioned here are pure invention and quite possibly erroneous. I apologize for any errors. 
> 
> SCP 896 is my own make, inspired by several other SCPs, such as SCP-307 and [SCP-867](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-867). The primary inspiration for this SCP is based loosely on a real-life incident [Who put Bella in the Wych Elm?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Who_put_Bella_in_the_Wych_Elm%3F) The [jubokko](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jubokko) is, according to wikipedia, "is a youkai tree that appears in many books related to Japanese youkai, including Shigeru Mizuki's works."


End file.
